1001 Questions Sur Saiyuki !
by Ted HOORE
Summary: Fic suspendue pour une durée indéterminée...
1. Et si Hakuryu était Aveugle ?

**Couple :** Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Kazuya MINEKURA et Issaisha, blablabla…

**Notes :** Qui n'a jamais rêvé de découvrir tous les secrets que recèle Saiyuki ? Qui n'a jamais rêvé de poser un tas de questions stupides à Sanzo et sa bande ? Qui n'a jamais rêvé de pouvoir un jour en obtenir les réponses ? Personne. On s'est tous posé un jour ce genre de question. Et cette drôle de fic qui n'en est pas vraiment une, va tenter de les résoudre en questionnant les principaux concernés…

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Les 1001 Questions Bêtes et Débiles que Tout le Monde se Pose sur Saiyuki !**

_(Titre Complet)_

* * *

Bienvenue dans le plus célèbre TV Show de tout Togenkyô, j'ai nommé :

« Questions / Réponses Sur Le Sanzo Ikkou » !

Le principe est le suivant :

Je sélectionne _(au hasard),_ une question de l'une des fans de Saiyuki, je la lis tout haut, puis je laisse Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai et Gojyo y répondre.

Avouez que l'on ne peut pas faire plus simple !

**-APLAUSE-**

Et tout de suite, voici la question de **Tina Pachangé**, une fan absolue d'Hakkai qui habite à Trondouille-Les-Oies _(82)_ :

**« Et si Hakuryu était aveugle ? »**

Oh, que voilà une question bien intéressante !

Vous voulez connaître la réponse ?

Le Sanzo Ikkou lui-même va vous la donner !

**-xOx-**

**Quelque part au Togenkyô, sur une petite route forestière, au milieu des arbres et des fleurs sauvages, une jeep passe à toute allure…**

**Goku,** _pas rassuré du tout_ **:** A gauche Hakuryû, à gauche !

**Gojyo,** _paniqué_ **:** NON, pas par là ! Voilà… à droite… FAIS GAFFE A L'ARBRE ! Ouf, c'est pas passé loin…

**Hakkai,** _qui maîtrise la situation_ **:** Tu vas tout droit… dans cinquante-six mètres, tu bifurques à gauche… tout droit… dans vingt-cinq mètres, tu tournes à droite… tout droit… dans quarante-huit mètr…

**Sanzo,** _blanc comme un linge_ **:** FREINE BORDEL, FREINE !

**-SCRATCH-**

**Trop tard… Hakuryû vient de rouler sur une chose non identifiée qui a débarqué sur le chemin sans prévenir…**

**Gojyo,** _pâle comme la mort_ **:** C… C'était quoi à votre avis ?

**Goku,** _qui se retourne pour mieux voir_ **:** J'en sais rien. On dirait deux grandes lignes violettes sur un monticule vert tout plat, avec des petits points jaunes éparpillés un peu partout… j'ai jamais vu un animal pareil ! Tu sais ce que c'est Sanzo ?

**Sanzo,** _avec un air grave_ **:** C'était pas un animal… c'était simplement Yaone qui revenait de sa cueillette de pissenlits…

**Gros silence.**

**Goku,** _qui se retourne une nouvelle fois pour s'en rendre compte_ **:** C'est vrai que si on regarde bien… WHAAA ! ! ! Y a un monstre tout blanc avec des fils mauves lui sortant du crâne et de la fumée s'échappant par les oreilles qui nous poursuit !

**Hakkai,** _qui regarde dans son rétroviseur_ **:** Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est Kôgaiji qui a l'air très énervé… peut-être nous en veut-il d'avoir roulé sur Yaone ?

**Sanzo,** _qui se prend la tête dans ses mains_ **:** Mais pourquoi je reste avec des crétins pareils_…_

**Goku :** Parce que tu nous aimes bien ?

**Sanzo :** Non.

**Gojyo :** Parce qu'on est sympas ?

**Sanzo :** NON !

**Hakkai :** Parce qu'on a une voiture ?

**Sanzo :** Tsss_…_

**Gojyo :** Si tu veux mon avis Hakkai, je me demande si on aurait pas mieux fait de faire ce voyage à pied…

**Goku :** Hein ? Pourquoi ?

**Gojyo** **:** T'as vu dans quel état est son Hakuryû ?

**Goku :** Heu…

**Gojyo :** Il est AVEUGLE !

**Hakkai :** …

**Goku :** Peut-être, mais il roule vite !

**Gojyo :** … Tu marques un point…

**Sanzo,** _d'une voix trop calme_ **:** Hakkai, est-ce que tu peux freiner pour éviter ça ?

**Hakkai,** _avec une petite goutte derrière la tête_ **:** Je crains que non… nous allons beaucoup trop vite…

**Goku,** _inquiet_ **:** Quoi ? Quoi ? Éviter quoi ?

**Gojyo,** _les yeux exorbités, se cramponnant à son siège_ **:** La… LA FALAISE !

**La voiture, emportée par sa propre vitesse, fait un vol plané, avant de brusquement atterrir dans la rivière en contrebas.**

**Sanzo,** _trempé jusqu'aux os_ **:** Je HAIS la flotte… je HAIS les falaises… je HAIS cette mission… je HAIS les…

**-SPLACH-**

**Goku vient sans le faire exprès d'asperger le bonze avec de l'eau.**

**Sanzo :** Grrr…

**Gojyo :** Si j'étais toi le _saru_, je partirais en courant…

**Goku,** _qui s'enfuit avec un moine enragé à ses trousses_ **:** J'ai pas attendu que tu me le dises pour le faire !

**Sanzo,** _l'écume aux lèvres, fulminant de rage_ **:** Je vais te faire la peau ! Te buter ! Te trucider ! T'écarteler ! T'empaler ! Te cramer ! Te noyer ! Te…

**Gojyo,** _à Hakkai_ **:** Et pour Hakuryû, on fait quoi ? On ne va quand même pas continuer notre voyage avec lui quand même, si ?

**Hakkai,** _secouant la tête_ **:** Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu.

**L'ancien humain sort alors un autre mini dragon de son baluchon.**

**Hakkai,** _avec un immense sourire_ **:** Voici Ûyrukah, le petit frère d'Hakuryû !

**Gojyo,** _méfiant_ **:** Je suis pas sûr que Sanzo l'appréciera des masses…

**Hakkai :** Ah… pourquoi ?

**Gojyo :** A cause de la couleur sans doute…

**Quelques minutes plus tard, après que le bonze ait assommé Goku avec son baffeur une bonne vingtaine de fois, le **_**Sanzo Ikkou**_** reprend sa route vers l'Ouest. La nuit finit par tomber et le moine n'a toujours pas desserré les dents depuis sa montée dans la toute nouvelle jeep…**

**Gojyo,** _agacé_ **:** Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec Ûyrukah ? C'est sa couleur que tu peux pas encadrer ?

**Sanzo :** Il y a de ça…

**Goku :** Moi je l'aime bien ! Tu supportes pas le rose Sanzo ?

**Sanzo,** _avec une petite veine sur la tempe_ **:** Si…

**Gojyo :** T'aimes pas les pois jaunes ?

**Sanzo,** _avec une moyenne veine sur la tempe_ **:** Si…

**Goku :** Alors c'est quoi qui va pas ?

**Sanzo,** _avec une grosse veine sur la tempe_ **:** Ce qui ne va pas ?

**Il regarde son côté gauche de la route qui n'est pas éclairé.**

**Sanzo : **Il est BORGNE ! ! !

* * *

**A SUIVRE…**

* * *

Et une question, une ! Et une réponse, une !

En tout cas, j'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes... Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi, j'accepte toutes les critiques, même les mauvaises ! Elles me serviront grandement à améliorer cette fic, donc ne soyez pas timides !

La prochaine question à laquelle la bande à Sanzo s'efforcera de répondre sera celle de **Kyochan95** :

**« Et si Hakkai s'énervait contre Gojyo et Goku AVANT Sanzo ? Comment réagiraient les autres ? »**


	2. Et si Hakkai s'énervait AVANT Sanzo ?

**Couple :** Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Kazuya MINEKURA et Issaisha, blablabla…

**Notes :** Je voulais dire un immense MERCI à **kyochan95, Yatsuko, dreamydreamer, nobiooky, Hachikô,** **kk-bouillan**, **nanaseven, bluedream, Drudrue** et enfin **Kazuko** pour leurs review que j'ai énormément apprécié. Sincèrement, je pensais avoir au grand maximum 4 commentaires pour ce genre de fic… ce qui ne fut pas le cas ! Aussi je suis très contente de vous avoir fait rire et j'espère que ce second chapitre ne vous décevra pas !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Les 1001 Questions Bêtes Et Débiles Que Tout Le Monde Se Pose Sur Saiyuki !**

_(Titre Complet)_

* * *

Voici la question de **kyochan95**, une ultra-fan du Bonzounet Sanzo-Chou_,_ qui habite à Ouagadou-La-Mousscafé _(37)_ :

**« Et si Hakkai s'énervait contre Gojyo et Goku AVANT Sanzo ? »**

Vous voulez connaître la réponse ?

Le Sanzo Ikkou lui-même va vous la donner !

**-xOx-**

**Dans une petite ville du Togenkyô, à l'auberge où ils vont passer la nuit, le **_**Sanzo Ikkou**_** prend calmement son repas… enfin, cela aurait pu être le cas si deux animaux non-identifiés **_**(un saru et un kappa)**_**, ne se hurlaient pas dessus, histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance…**

**Gojyo,** _avec un air féroce_ **:** GOKU ! RENDS-LE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

**Goku,** _qui ressemble à Hamster-man avec sa réserve de nourriture dans les joues_ **:** Te rendre quoi ?

**Gojyo,** _montrant un amas de riz triangulaire_ **:** Ça !

**Goku,** _feignant l'innocence_ **:** Ça quoi ?

**Gojyo :** MON onigiri que tu tiens entre tes mains !

**Goku,** _qui lui tire la langue_ **:** Non !

**Gojyo :** NON ? Comment ça « NON » ? Tu vas me le rendre !

**Goku :** NAAAN !

**Gojyo,** _qui explose_ **:** NANI ? Répète un peu !

**Goku** **:** J'ai dit nan, nan et nan ! C'est le mien !

**Gojyo :** Y'a pas écrit ton nom dessus !

**Goku :** Le tien non plus !

**Gojyo :** Je l'ai vu en premier !

**Goku :** Mais c'est moi qui l'ai, alors il est à moi !

**Gojyo** **:** Te fous pas de moi, sale macaque dégénéré !

**Goku** **:** Je te dis que c'est le mien, tête de betterave !

**Gojyo :** Tu viens de me le voler, _kono k'so saru_ !

**Goku** **:** C'est même pas vrai, tronche de cafard !

**Gojyo :** T'es qu'un voleur et un menteur, espèce de chimpanzé court sur pattes !

**Goku :** Et toi t'es qu'un pervers et un obsédé, espèce de figue molle !

**Gojyo** **:** Je vais t'en donner moi, des figues molles, _yôkai_ de mes deux !

**Goku :** Dans tes rêves le vieux !

**Gojyo :** Le QUOI ? ! Je suis plus jeune que Sanzo j'te signale ! ! !

**Il se tourne vers Hakkai.**

**Gojyo :** Hakkai, il m'a traité de vieux là, j'ai pas rêvé ?

**Hakkai,** _qui fixe son compagnon avec un air indéfinissable_ **:** _Hai_…

**Gojyo** **:** L'inconscient !

**Le rouquin se tourne alors vers le bonze.**

**Gojyo :** Sanzo, il vient de me traiter de vieux, t'es bien d'accord avec moi ?

**Sanzo,** _qui sort la tête de son journal_ **:** Tu m'interromps encore une fois dans ma lecture, je te bute. Tu me prends à témoin encore une fois, je te bute. Et si c'est l'autre avec le cerveau en compote qui m'interpelle à son tour, même tarif, je le bute. Des réclamations ?

**Gojyo :** Non…

**Goku,** _qui n'a pas tout compris_ **:** Dis Sanzo, c'est qui celui qui a le cerveau en compote ?

**Gojyo,** _moqueur_ **:** A ton avis crétin d'eau douce ? C'est qui le macaque qu'a le Q.I. de ses pieds ?

**Goku** **:** Heu…

**Gojyo,** _triomphant_ **:** Toi !

**Goku,** _scandalisé_ **:** C'est même pas vrai, face de blatte mythomane !

**Gojyo** **:** Oh que si !

**Goku :** Oh que non !

**Gojyo** **:** Si !

**Goku :** Non !

**Gojyo :** SI !

**Goku** **:** NON !

**Gojyo** **:** SIII ! !

**Goku** **:** NOOON ! !

**Gojyo :** JE TE DIS QUE SIIIII ! ! !

**Goku** **:** ET MOI JE TE DIS QUE NOOOOON ! ! !

**Sanzo,** _la tête entre ses mains_ **:** Putain, je crois que je vais exploser… non, je crois que je vais _les_ exploser… ils me font vraiment chier avec leurs disputes de mioches. S'ils pouvaient se la f…

**Hakkai,** _abattant ses deux poings violemment sur la table_ **:** GOJYO ! ! GOKU ! ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOS CONNERIES ? ! ! QUAND EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ APPRENDRE A FERMER VOS SALOPERIES DE GUEULES ? ? ? Y'EN A MARRE A LA FIN ! ! ! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU, DANS UN CIRQUE ? ! ! JE VOUS PRÉVIENS, LE PROCHAIN QUI HURLE, JE L'ACHEVE ! ! !

**Soudain, il n'y eut plus un seul bruit. Tout le monde fixait Hakkai d'un air incrédule. Ils avaient bouffé du riz hallucinogène à midi ou l'ancien humain venait de jurer comme un charretier en leur beuglant dessus ? En tout cas, il semblait énervé. Très énervé. Très très énervé. A tel point qu'il avait une demie douzaine de veines qui pulsaient sur son front. Le record de Sanzo venait d'être pulvérisé.**

**Sanzo,** _abasourdi_ **:** Je rêve - non - je cauchemarde... Hakkai pète un câble…

**Gojyo,** _pas rassuré du tout_ **:** Heu… ça va Hakkai ?

**Hakkai,** _qui prend le rouquin par le col_ **:** NOOON ! ! !

**Gojyo,** _d'une toute petite voix_ **:** Ah… et c'est quoi qui va pas ?

**Hakkai,** _qui continue à hurler_ **:** C'EST TOI ! C'EST GOKU ! ! C'EST VOUS ! ! !

**Goku,** _terrorisé_ **:** M-Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

**Hakkai lâche brutalement le col de Gojyo qui tombe à terre et se précipite vers Goku qui se met à transpirer à grosses gouttes.**

**Hakkai** **:** TU DISAIS ? C'EST PAS TOI QUI VIENT DE TE DISPUTER AVEC GOJYO POUR UN ONIGIRI A LA CON ? ?

**Goku,** _tout tremblant_ **:** … Je… je…

**Hakkai,** _tout rouge_ **:** RÉPONDS !

**Goku,** _qui fond en larmes_ **:** Siii, c'est moiii ! Pitié Hakkai, me tape pas ! J'étais pas le seul, y'avait Gojyo avec moi, j'te jure ! !

**Gojyo,** _manquant de s'étouffer avec l'onigiri en question_ **:** QUOI ? ! T'as pas honte de me dénoncer, sale balance !

**Goku** **:** Nan ! C'est à cause de toi si on en est là !

**Gojyo** **:** Dans tes rêves !

**Exaspéré, Hakkai se place face à Sanzo, qui bien que courageux, est resté bien à l'abri derrière son précieux journal…**

**Hakkai** **:** Ton baffeur.

**Sanzo,** _qui le fusille du regard_ **:** Pour quoi faire ?

**Hakkai,** _avec un sourire qui fait très peur_ **:** Tu veux _vraiment_ le savoir ?

**Sanzo,** _qui se replanque derrière son journal_ **:** Nope. Fais ce que tu veux, je ne me mêle pas des affaires des autres...

**Courageux oui, suicidaire… non. Face à ce dilemme cornélien, Sanzo n'a d'autre choix que de céder. Hakkai retourne donc vers les deux énergumènes qui sont toujours entrain de se taper dessus. Il brandit le baffeur du bonze, puis l'abat.**

**Hakkai :** VOS GUEULEEES ! ! !

**-VLAM-**

**Hakkai,** qui _vient d'assommer à moitié Goku et Gojyo_ **:** LE PROCHAIN QUI L'OUVRE, JE LE BUTE !

**Sanzo,** _démarrant au quart de tour_ **:** Hé, ho, c'est ma réplique ça ! Je veux bien que tu hurles, je veux bien que tu utilises mon baffeur - que t'as intérêt à me rendre - mais utiliser MES répliques, c'est hors de question ! Faut te faire soigner !

**Hakkai** **:** On devrait t'interner aussi dans ce cas-là, parce que je réagis exactement comme toi !

**Sanzo,** _piqué au vif_ **:** COMMENT ?

**Gojyo,** _qui vient miraculeusement de reprendre connaissance_ **:** Mais oui ! Ca y est ! J'ai compris ! Je sais comment faire pour qu' Hakkai redevienne normal !

**Hakkai** **:** MAIS JE SUIS NORMAL ! !

**Sanzo,** _grommelant dans sa barbe_ **:** Mouais, autant que peut l'être cette tarée de Gyokumen, ça tu peux le dire…

**Gojyo** **:** T'es avec moi Goku ?

**Goku,** _qui lui aussi est miraculeusement debout_ **:** Ouais !

**Ils prennent alors chacun une bougie ainsi qu'un crucifix et se mettent en cercle autour d'Hakkai.**

**Sanzo,** _atterré_ **:** Mais ils nous font quoi les deux débiles ?

**Gojyo,** _avec une voix d'outre tombe_ **:** Sanzooo, sors du corps d'Hakkaiii, nous te le demandooons !

**Sanzo :** Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Hé ! Hééé ! !

**Goku,** _qui lance de l'eau bénite sur le brun_ **:** Reviens parmi nouuus, résiste à l'envahisseuuur !

**Hakkai,** _se tenant la tête des deux mains_ **:** Non, arrêtez, NOOON ! ! !

**Gojyo et Goku** **:** Grâce à nos dons d'exorciteees, tu es libre Hakkaiii ! Bon retour parmi nouuus !

**Une fumée blanche sort alors du corps du brun et s'évapore dans la nature. Tous restent muets cinq bonnes minutes.**

**Sanzo,** _qui n'en revient toujours pas_ **:** Hakkai était… possédé ?

**Goku :** Ouais, par ton esprit.

**Gojyo,** _qui réalise un truc_ **:** Mais y'a un problème là, l'esprit qui habitait Hakkai c'était pas celui de Sanzo puisqu'il s'est évanoui dans la nature !

**Goku :** Tu veux dire que l'esprit de Sanzo c'était pas celui de Sanzo ? Mais pourquoi il réagissait comme lui alors ?

**Gojyo,** _prenant un air mystérieux_ **:** Peut-être parce que Sanzo est possédé lui aussi…

**Sanzo,** _qui recule en les voyant avancer_ **:** Ah non, ne me touchez pas !

**Goku** **:** C'est juste pour un petit exorcisme de rien du tout…

**Sanzo** **:** Non ! Je vais très bien ! Barrez-vous ! Foutez-moi la paix !

**Gojyo** **:** Dans ce cas là, il va falloir utiliser les grands moyens…

**Il sort une corde.**

**Goku :** Tu veux toujours pas de notre aide ?

**Sanzo,** _qui part en courant_ **:** NON ! !

**Gojyo** **:** Hé ! Attends-nous !

**Et c'est ainsi que commença la course-poursuite entre le **_**kappa**_** avec sa corde pour attacher le bonze, le **_**saru**_** avec son eau bénite pour exorciser le bonze et le bonze avec son flingue pour buter le **_**kappa**_** et le **_**saru**_**.**

**Hakkai,** _qui est de nouveau lui-même_ **:** Tu vas gagner Sanzo, tu es en tête !

**Sanzo,** _haletant_ **:** C'est pas une course !

**Hakkai :** Aucune importance, tu es quand même le premier !

**Sanzo,** _levant les yeux au ciel_ **:** Mais qu'ai-je fait à Bouddha pour mériter des cons pareils ?

* * *

**A SUIVRE…**

* * *

Voilà, c'était la seconde question.

La prochaine question à laquelle la bande à Sanzo s'efforcera de répondre sera celle d'**Hachikô** :

**« Et si Sanzo se mettait à draguer les filles comme Gojyo, ça ferait quoi ? »**


	3. Et si Sanzo draguait les Filles ?

**Couple :** Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Kazuya MINEKURA et Issaisha, blablabla…

**Notes :** Merci, merci beaucoup à vous toutes, **Drudrue, greynono, Yatsuko, R.A.B.17, Seilin, Hachikô, Shinokago, dreamydreamer, yayoi26, Magounette, Hikari, kyochan95, soadgirl, Alias Kimichan, Miss Goupil, Doctor Saiyubito, Kazuko, F0etus** et **nanaseven** ! Encore une fois, MERCI ! ! !

Je tiens également à vous dire un grand bravo, parce que vous me clouez à chaque fois sur ma chaise avec vos questions auxquelles je n'avais jamais pensé. J'espère que mon humour un peu lourd ne vous lassera pas à la longue.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Les 1001 Questions Bêtes Et Débiles Que Tout Le Monde Se Pose Sur Saiyuki !**

_(Titre Complet)_

* * *

Voici la question d'**Hachikô**, une groupie en force du Sanzo Ikkou_,_ qui habite à Herbe-Sur-Gazon _(26)_ :

**« Et si Sanzo se mettait à draguer les filles comme Gojyo ? »**

Vous voulez connaître la réponse ?

Le Sanzo Ikkou lui-même va vous la donner !

**-xOx-**

**Quelque part au Togenkyô dans une petite auberge, Hakkai, Gojyo et Goku sont à table. Sanzo, lui, est ailleurs…**

**Gojyo,** _se plaignant_ **:** Hakkaiii, tu veux pas me soigner avec ton truc vert ? J'en ai marre d'être comme ça !

**Hakkai,** _qui réfléchit_ **:** Heu si bien sûr… mais pourquoi ?

**Gojyo,** _courbé en deux_ **:** Je souffre, ça se voit pas ? J'ai plus de dos, plus de vertèbre, plus rien ! J'arrive même pas à me redresser !

**Hakkai :** Je ne peux rien faire pour toi…

**Gojyo :** S'il te plaît !

**Hakkai :** Vu ton état, il n'y a que le rabouteur qui serait efficace. Pas mon Ki.

**Gojyo,** _désespéré_ **:** Vraiment ? J'ai l'air si pitoyable que ça ?

**Goku,** _pouffant_ **:** T'as pas idée ! Un vrai zombi ! Une vraie loque !

**Gojyo,** _se redressant_ **:** Sale babouin ! Tu vas morfl…

**-CRAC-**

**Les vertèbres du rouquin partent - comme qui dirait - en total freestyle…**

**Gojyo,** _dans un râle d'une atroce et horrible souffrance_ **: **AIIIE ! AIIIE ! ! AIIIE ! ! !

**-BOUM-**

**Goku,** _mort de rire devant le kappa qui s'est écroulé_ **:** HA HA HA ! Trop bon ! HA HA HA !

**Hakkai,** _se retenant avec peine_ **:** Voyons Goku, c'est très… pf… très méchant de se moquer de plus… pfff… faible que soit… pfffff HA HA HA ! Oh non, il est trop drôle ! HA HA HA !

**Soudain, Sanzo fait son apparition avec une douzaine de filles pendues à ses bras. Il leur murmure divers mots doux à l'oreille, n'hésitant pas à leur mettre la main aux fesses et tout cela, devant les têtes ahuris de ses compagnons attablés, Gojyo ayant réussi - on ne sait comment - à se rassoir sur sa chaise.**

**Gojyo,** _les yeux grands ouverts_ **:** Mais…mais…mais… C'est qui ces belles dames ?

**Sanzo,** _restant de marbre_ **:** Mes conquêtes…

**Un ange passe.**

**Gojyo,** _la mâchoire scotché au sol_ **:** Tes quoiii ?

**Goku :** Mais nan _ero-kappa_, pas ses quoi ! Ses conquêtes.

**Gojyo**, _se tournant vers lui_ **:** J'AVAIS COMPRIS !

**Goku,** _sur le même ton_ **:** NE ME HURLE PAS DESSUS !

**Gojyo,** _menaçant_ **:** OU SINON QUOI ?

**Goku :** SINON TU VAS FINIR PAR TERRE COMME UNE VIEILLE QUICHE !

**Gojyo :** JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER ! !

**Goku :** ET MOI JE VAIS T'ATOMISER ! !

**Hakkai,** _tentant de calmer le jeux_ **:** Allons, allons… ne vous énervez pas pour si peu…

**Sanzo,** _élevant la voix à son tour_ **:** VOUS, SI VOUS CONTINUEZ AINSI, JE VOUS JURE QUE…

**Goku,** _voyant l'arrivée imminente d'un baffeur_ **:** Sanzo, pitié ! Tape pas trop fort steuplé, ça fait mal !

**Sanzo :** … Je vais vous faire connaître le paradis, à tel point que vous allez hurler mon nom. Je serai votre dieu, vous serez mes esclaves, vous gémirez et hurlerez à en perdre la tête quand vous serez sous moi et que je vous dominerai.

**Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour une horde d'anges enragés - l'écume aux lèvres, les yeux injectés de sang, armés de battes de baseball - de passer.**

**Hakkai,** _surpris_ **:** …

**Goku,** _également surpris_ **:** …

**Gojyo,** _lui aussi surpris_ **:** C'est à nous qu'il parle, là ?

**Hakkai :** …

**Goku** **:** … Je crois que j'ai dû sauter un épisode…

**Sanzo,** _qui continue sur sa lancée_ **:** Alors, la grande aventure vous tente-t-elle ? Votre pieu ne s'en remettra pas. Vous non plus.

**Gojyo,** _toujours surpris_ **:** …

**Goku,** _encore surpris_ **:** …

**Hakkai** **:** _Ano_…

**Gojyo,** _retrouvant ses esprits_ **:** Oh putain, j'ai imprégné ! Il est gay !

**Hakkai :** Heu…

**Goku :** C'est vrai qu'il a l'air vachement content aujourd'hui !

**Hakkai** **:** En fait…

**Gojyo :** ... J'te jure que des fois, je me demande si t'es pas plus atteint que lui, sérieux…

**Goku** **:** Hein ?

**Gojyo** **:** Il est homo bordel !

**Goku,** _voyant que le monoclard a du mal à en placer une_ **:** Tu veux nous dire quelque chose Hakkai ?

**Hakkai,** _finissant enfin par ouvrir la bouche_ **:** C'était simplement pour vous dire qu'il parlait aux femmes agglutinées juste derrière vous…

**Gojyo** **:** …

**Goku :** …

**Hakkai** **:** … Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien…

**Gojyo se retourne alors pour voir le fan club du moine.**

**Gojyo :** Oh la vache, mais elles sont combien ? ? T'oses me faire ça, sale bonze perverti ? Tu me choures mes femmes ? !

**Sanzo** **:** Erreur. Ce sont les miennes.

**Gojyo :** Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand ?

**Sanzo,** _avec un sourire machiavélique_ **:** Depuis que tu m'as défié.

**Gojyo,** _rouge de colère_ **:** Va crever !

**Goku :** C'est vrai qu'il a été con sur ce coup là.

**Gojyo :** Oh toi ça va !

**Hakkai** **:** Il a pourtant raison.

**Gojyo :** Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

**Goku :** Tu t'es fait avoir ! Encore une fois !

**Sanzo,** _qui ne fait pas attention à ses compagnons_ **:** Ô mes belles, ce soir, nous…

**Gojyo** **:** LA FERME !

**Sanzo :** … allons faire des choses condamnables par le CSA…

**Gojyo** **:** Mais arrêtez-le !

**Sanzo** **:** …que les bonnes mœurs réprouvent…

**Gojyo** **:** Hakkai ! Fais quelque chose !

**Sanzo** **:** …et que l'on ne trouve que dans les orgies particulièrement graveleuses et décadentes…

**Gojyo,** _suppliant_ **:** Pitié !

**Sanzo** **:** … le 7ème Ciel sera à portée de vos gémissements, je repeindrai les murs en blanc avec mon p-…

**Gojyo, **_évitant de peu la catastrophe_** :** PINCEAU ! ! !

**Goku,** _qui n'a pas tout saisi _**:** Pourquoi en blanc ?

**Hakkai,** _se dépêchant de mettre sa main sur la bouche du moine_ **:** D'accord, d'accord, je crois que nous avons compris, Sanzo, tu peux t'arrêter maintenant… il ne recommencera plus… n'est-ce pas Gojyo ?

**Gojyo,** _la mauvaise foi incarné_ **:** N'est-ce pas quoi ?

**Hakkai :** Que tu as compris la leçon ?

**Gojyo,** _maugréant dans sa barbe_ **:** Mouais…

**Sanzo,** _avec un sourire ironique_ **:** Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Dis-le plus fort.

**Gojyo,** _hurlant de mauvaise grâce_ **:** OUAIIIS !

**Sanzo,** _redevenant tout à coup lui-même_ **:** Bien, alors foutons le camp d'ici maintenant que je t'ai humilié ! Si ces crétines continuent à me coller aux basques, je crois que je vais faire un massacre.

**Il passe alors avec ses trois autres compagnons devant les femmes de son fan club qui sont complètement effondrées.**

**Sanzo :** Je vous jure, c'est vraiment la saison des thons dans ce bled pourri !

**Quelques minutes plus tard, en plein désert, sous un soleil de plomb...**

**Gojyo :** Hakkai, c'est quand qu'il se réveille l'autre machin blanc ? J'en peux plus, cet enfoiré pèse une tonne !

**Sanzo :** Ta gueule !

**Hakkai :** Hakuryu souffre d'une importante insolation. Je ne pense donc pas qu'il puisse se remettre sur pied avant encore quelques jours… je suis désolé.

**Gojyo,** _levant les yeux au ciel_ **:** Oh misère !

**Goku :** Au fait Sanzo, t'en étais à combien ?

**Sanzo :** Trente-deux hystériques + un travesti - il sortait d'où d'ailleurs celui-là ? ! - Je me demande vraiment comment fait l'autre débile pour supporter ça, c'est affligeant.

**Gojyo** **:** Grumpf. C'est pas de ma faute si j'aime pas jouer les prudes comme certains ! Je suis pas une vierge effarouchée, MOI !

**Sanzo,** _avec une énorme veine sur le front_ **:** T'as intérêt à la fermer rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse courir ! !

**Gojyo :** Je vois pas comment je pourrais ! J'arrive à peine à marcher !

**Sanzo :** Dis tout de suite que je suis lourd…

**Gojyo,** _d'une voix sinistre_ **:** Pas du tout.

**Sanzo :** Alors arrête de râler et avance !

**Goku :** Ouais ! Hakuryu il dit rien quand on lui monte dessus ! T'avais qu'à pas parier avec Sanzo que t'arriverais à draguer plus de filles que lui !

**Gojyo,** _fatigué_ **:** Laissez-moi mourir…

**Sanzo :** Pas avant d'avoir atteint le prochain village.

**Gojyo :** Ça te tuerait de marcher tout seul ?

**Sanzo** **:** Non, ça me fatiguerait.

**Gojyo** **:** Je sens plus mon dos.

**Sanzo** **:** Et alors ?

**Gojyo,** _découragé_ **:** Je vous hais.

**Goku :** Tous ?

**Gojyo :** Tous.

**Hakkai** **:** Même moi ?

**Gojyo** **:** Même toi.

**Sanzo,** _n'y tenant plus_ **:** TA GUEULE ! !

* * *

**A SUIVRE…**

* * *

Voilà, c'était la troisième question.

La prochaine question à laquelle la bande à Sanzo s'efforcera de répondre sera celle de **Shinokago** :

**« Et si Sanzo devenait aimable et gentil, comment réagiraient les autres ? »**


End file.
